Quatre heures du matin
by La Halfeline
Summary: "Il est quatre heures du mat' Madame, Il faut aller s'coucher. Rester seule au clair de la femme, C'est jamais très fair-play." A.Bihl


**Quatre heures du matin**

_28/06/08_

Il était quatre heures du matin et Hermione quittait sans bruit le dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune. Le feu brûlotait toujours courageusement dans la cheminée, mais cela ne lui disait trop rien de s'asseoir dans un canapé pour méditer face au foyer. Seules les grands-mères pouvaient décemment se fossiliser au coin d'un feu, tout en conservant légitimité et prestance… Elle préféra sortir pour marcher un peu dans les couloirs froids et augustes de Poudlard. Elle faisait un peu d'insomnie ses jours derniers. Elle espérait que cette tendance ne s'éterniserait pas : le rythme scolaire qu'elle suivait cette année à bride abattue était déjà bien assez éprouvant pour qu'elle ne s'offre le luxe d'un sommeil troublé. Ses pas discrets résonnaient doucement sur la pierre polies par les ans. Ce quotidien n'était pas de tout repos, surtout lorsqu'on y ajoutait son inquiétude latente pour Harry, qui entretenait son anxiété naturelle. Lorsque la tension atteignait le trop-plein, elle en pleurait parfois tant elle aurait aimé pouvoir se trouver dans une situation de détresse valable, d'où on l'aurait secourue. Elle se chargeait la plupart du temps elle-même de régler rationnellement les problèmes des autres, mais s'était bâtie par là une réputation de forte fille par moments particulièrement importune. Elle se figea soudain en voyant tournoyer quelque chose au bout de l'interminable couloir. Des flottements virevoltants d'étoffes colorées se rapprochaient à un rythme harmonieux et imperturbable. Hermione se serra sur le côté pour faire place par avance à ce tourbillon nocturne. Elle eut la stupéfaction de reconnaître bientôt le directeur de l'école, s'adonnant à une petite valse allègre avec le très sombre et très impavide professeur de potions. Les robes fuschia, striées de la longue et vénérable barbe de Dumbledore qui scintillait dans la pénombre, toupillaient joliment avec l'étoffe noire de son lugubre partenaire ; lorsqu'ils passèrent à-côté d'elle, le vieux mage lança tout de go un jovial « Miss Granger » en guise de salutation, les yeux réjouis et complices derrière les demi-lunes de ses lunettes. Snape, tout en tournoyant, se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête à son égard, sans quitter son air impassible et quelque peu interdit. Hermione regarda s'éloigner tranquillement cette folle ronde de rose, de noir et de blanc, d'abord médusée, puis esquissant finalement un sourire incrédule et égayé. Voilà une vision qui avait de quoi lui faire regagner son lit l'esprit bien nettoyé !

Il était quatre heure du matin et Hermione s'engageait sur la volée de marches qui devait la reconduire à la salle des Gryffondors. Sans prévenir, l'escalier décida tout à coup de modifier sa destination, et se mit à pivoter dans le vide avec un grincement suffisant. La jeune sorcière s'agrippa aussitôt à la rampe. Elle détestait quand les éléments de décors décidaient à sa place de l'endroit où elle allait se rendre ! L'extrémité du haut finit par s'immobiliser devant une porte qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait eu l'occasion de la repérer au hasard de ses ascensions vers la salle commune, mais aucun moyen d'accès ne conduisait usuellement à elle. Curieuse, Hermione poussa la porte et pénétra dans une salle assez exiguë mais très haute de plafond. Elle eut la surprise d'y reconnaître dans la demi-obscurité le professeur McGonagall, lui tournant le dos, face à un gigantesque miroir. Ses cheveux serrés n'était pas happés par le chapeau pointu qui la coiffait ordinairement de jour. Des robes amples de brocard malachite accentuaient la solennité naturelle de sa stature un peu grêle. La jeune fille, qui ne corrigeait souvent que trop tard son impulsivité, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Professeur ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

_Il est quatre heures du mat', Madame,_

_Il faut aller s'coucher…_

_Rester seule au clair de la femme_

C'est jamais très fair-play…

McGonagall tressaillit à peine, comme sortie d'un rêve, et tourna la tête vers son élève :

- Miss Granger ? Il me semble que c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ! Comment êtes vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?

- J'avais du mal à dormir. J'étais sortie faire quelques pas et, alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer au dortoir, l'escalier a cru bon de m'emmener à cet endroit, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton timide.

- Nous avons un couvre-feu, Miss Granger, vous le savez fort bien. Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre fantaisie. A présent veuillez regagner votre lit.

Sur ce, Minerva retourna à l'observation du haut miroir. Ce n'était pas son reflet qu'elle y contemplait, du moins ce n'était plus le sien. Elle avait en face d'elle une jeune fille à la beauté arrogante, les longs cheveux aile de corbeau tirés en un chignon épais au-dessus d'une nuque satinée. La demoiselle s'entraînait à la métamorphose, voyant chaque tentative imparfaite couronnée d'un infime progrès. Et Minerva restait là, à assister à ce spectacle presque répétitif, mais pourtant inscrit dans l'écoulement du temps. C'était une faiblesse assez médiocre de sa part que de se rendre de temps à autres en pleine nuit devant ce miroir, caché à la vue des élèves. C'était une faiblesse médiocre car ô combien personnelle parmi ces temps troublés où tous avaient à craindre le retour de Voldemort. Pourtant le Professeur McGonagall ne pouvait s'en défaire. Pis, cette tendance morbide se faisait de plus en plus pressante ces derniers temps, reléguant au second plan la légitime et constructive inquiétude concernant ses forces en tant que sorcière de haut rang… Elle se tendit en voyant approcher la silhouette de Miss Granger dans le miroir, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit claire, encore plus échevelée qu'à l'ordinaire. Son reflet se mêlait peu à peu à l'image que l'esprit de Minerva projetait sur la glace enchantée. Bientôt, son élève se tint tout à-côté de l'autre jeune fille, la factice, qui cessa un moment son exercice.

- Êtes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée de veiller pour regarder ce miroir, Professeur ? interrogea Hermione, respectueuse mais ferme.

_C'est que dans ce miroir en panne,_

_Quand la fête est finie,_

_Il fait souvent trop tard, Madame,_

_Il fait toujours trop nuit !_

McGonagall ne répondit pas. Elle ne considérait son étudiante que par le biais du reflet.

- C'est le miroir du Risèd, n'est-ce pas ? devina cette dernière, qui n'en connaissait que le récit de Harry et de Ron.

Le professeur hocha la tête. Elle vit Hermione scruter la glace un peu plus intensément, avec une curiosité n'étouffait pas complètement l'incompréhension.

- Qu'y voyez-vous ? demanda l'élève.

- Tout ce qui ne se voit plus, hélas, répondit McGonagall.

Ce qu'elle y voyait, ce n'était pas simplement une beauté perdue, encore que cet élément évident pût avoir bien plus d'impact sur l'âme de quelqu'un que ce que les romanciers veulent bien faire croire. C'était aussi un éventail de possibilités. Minerva, à l'heure qu'il était, n'avait plus d'étape intéressante à franchir, plus d'amélioration à apporter à sa propre personne, plus d'amour à acquérir, plus de choix à définir. Elle était livrée à elle-même, et il ne restait plus rien à faire pour elle. Cette pensée la glaçait littéralement. Elle avait très tôt ressenti l'angoisse d'atteindre le point culminant de sa vie, avant de rouler sur le versant opposé, sur lequel elle n'aurait plus à tracer sa route elle-même. On y était, admettait-elle depuis quelques mois.

Hermione, de son côté, apprécia le fait que son professeur ne lui retourne pas la question. Mais le fait de voir cette femme, à qui elle vouait une admiration et une affection tout à fait sincères, apparemment anéantie par la simple contemplation d'un miroir aux alouettes emplissait la demoiselle de peine et surtout de frustration rageante. Malgré toute sa tendresse pour le monde des sorciers, Hermione réalisait par moments, grâce au recul qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir, que les objets enchantés pouvaient se montrer particulièrement fourbes vis-à-vis de ce qui ne restait finalement qu'un être humain. Elle aurait voulu compenser cette tromperie objective par des mots sages, mais l'estime en laquelle elle tenait le Professeur l'écrasait et la dissuadait de prétendre à la raisonner. C'était précisément cet attachement déférent qui la mettait hors d'elle et lui insufflait toutes sortes de paroles, et qui tout en même temps la muselait et retenait en dernière instance toutes les déclarations qu'elle aurait voulu formuler.

_Si l'amour rend aveugle, Madame, _

_Alors, fermez les yeux !_

_Parce que dans vos cheveux, Madame,_

_Le temps met son grain de sel…_

_Mais qu'il donne sa langue au charme_

_Et c'est vous la plus belle !_

Alors, Granger se contenta de s'interposer entre le Professeur McGonagall et son reflet illusoire, son faux-rebond sur la glace sournoise. Elle tut tous les discours trop passionnés et trop déclamatoires qui lui venaient aux lèvres spontanément, et qu'il aurait été malséant d'adresser à son instructeur. Elle la pria simplement :

- Vous devriez m'accompagner, Professeur, ce n'est pas une heure pour vous figer dans des choses qui n'existent pas.

McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir imperceptible, le regard forcé dans les yeux bruns pressants de son élève. Toujours le temps qui passait… et le miroir qui restait. Les heures qui s'écoulaient désormais n'avaient cependant plus beaucoup d'importance. Elles étaient très précieuses à Miss Granger, et elle aurait souhaité que cette dernière en eût conscience autrement que dans le cadre de son emploi du temps quotidien. L'abnégation et la recherche perpétuelle du progrès étaient des qualités qui faisaient qu'elle nourrissait pour cette étudiante une inclination particulière, et se permettait peut-être de surinvestir sur elle l'espoir qui lui restait. Elle aurait néanmoins voulu, en dépit de cela, que la brillante demoiselle estime son temps d'une manière plus détachée et plus profonde, afin de ne pas arriver trop tard à la sensation d'avoir consumé sa jeunesse sans même apprécier l'odeur de la fumée. Sa gorge se serra : ce n'était hélas que trop tard que la valeur du temps ne pouvait se dévoiler. La malédiction la plus perverse n'avait absolument rien de magique : elle était aussi mathématique que la suite des secondes.

_Il est quatre heures du mat, Madame,_

_Il est déjà demain !_

_Il fait seul au clair de la femme_

_Et ça ne sert à rien._

Minerva jeta un ultime regard au miroir. Dedans, le reflet de la jeune fille avait été enveloppé par la silhouette de Miss Granger, lui tournant le dos. Elle ne s'agitait plus. Les rides du professeur se chiffonnèrent un instant, comme une feuille de papier que l'on froisse, avant de regagner leur raideur et leur certaine prestance habituelle, une simple larme les traversant alors. Il n'y avait rien de plus hiératique et de plus digne dans cette larme âgée, mais le visage de Hermione se déconfit entièrement à sa vue. L'angoisse qui l'avait fait sourdre touchait la jeune fille probablement plus qu'on ne l'aurait prévu. Surtout, le Professeur McGonagall, à ses yeux l'incarnation même de la maîtrise des choses et du sang-froid juste et sensé, venait de lui faire entrevoir des pleurs instantanés. Le choc lui fit perdre tous ses moyens et, cette fois, Hermione n'eut pas le loisir de travailler son premier élan, aussi incongru soit-il pour les usages comme pour elle. Elle s'approcha de Minerva et étreignit son aînée sans dire un mot, sa tête chevelue atteignant tout juste sa poitrine.

_Alors quoi ? Souriez, Madame !_

_Pourquoi ce gros chagrin ?_

_Je vous aime au clair de la femme._

_La vie vous va… si bien._

Il était quatre heures du matin et deux silhouettes dissemblables étaient enlacées dans la petite pièce haute de plafond. L'une avait été une femme, l'autre allait le devenir, et toutes deux se retenaient comme dans l'espoir de se rapprocher.


End file.
